As shown in FIG. 1, a drilling chip 16 is produced continuously by a drill bit 10 in operation. The drill operator is often annoyed and frustrated by the drilling chip 16 which tends to wind around the drill bit 10 and to deposit in flutes 13 of the drill bit 10. The deposited chip is a potential safety hazard to the drill operator in view of the fact that the deposited chip is hot and sharp, and that the deposited chip is carried along with the rotating drill bit. In order to remove the deposited chip, the drill operator must stop the operating drill. The progress of the drilling work is therefore undermined by the work stoppage to facilitate the removal of the deposited chip. In addition to being a safety hazard, the deposited chip is an obstacle obstructing the flow of the drilling fluid to the cutting edge of the drill bit, thereby causing the drill bit to be subjected to the damaging effect of a severe friction. As a result, the service life span of the drill bit is shortened. Furthermore, the drilling chip which is deposited in the flutes of the drill bit is often the source of a resistance responsible for the jamming of the dulled drill bit inside the hole that is being drilled. The current trend of industrial automation calls for the development of an automated drilling machine, which must be provided with an automatic device for preventing the drilling chip from winding around the drill bit in action and for removing effectively the drilling chip deposited in the flutes of the drill in operation.
The prior art method of preventing the drilling chip from winding around the drill bit and of removing the drilling chip deposited in the flutes of the drill bit requires that the operating drill bit must be first stopped before the machine operator is allowed to remove the wound chip and the deposited chip by means of an iron hook, which is used by the machine operator to hook and move the chip along the flutes of the drill bit. Such a conventional method as described above is rather time-consuming and hazardous to the safety of the machine operator. In addition, the drilling efficiency is greatly compromised by the fact that the drill at work must be stopped so as to permit the machine operator to do the job of removing the wound chip and the deposited chip.